movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Vanderfeller
Violet Vanderfeller is a member of the Pound Puppies in The 1985 TV Special. She is also Cooler's girlfriend. Appearance Violet is a Bulldog/greyhound mix with white fur. She wears a pink and blue striped t-shirt, a pink skirt, ear rings, and a pink bow. When she made a cameo appearance in Wagga Wagga, she had brown ears, no ear rings and wore a purple and pink striped t-shirt. She also has blue eyes. Violet is shorter than Nose Marie. Personality Despite the fact that she came from a rich family, Violet Vanderfeller is kind toward her friends. Violet is in love with Cooler. She fears for others' safeties and was devastated when Cooler was hit by the dognapper's van. She became one of Cooler's closest friends ever since. Even though Violet is a dog, she's not fond of dog bones, as she is seen declining to have Scrounger's dog bone. Ability Violet Vanderfeller teaches younger puppies and kittens about manners. She can also play the violin. She is also good at sewing. Gallery Violet Vanderfeller 2.jpg|Violet in 1986 Scrounger, Violet, and Barkerville.jpg|Violet with Scrounger(left) and Barkerville in Wagga Wagga Cooler and Violet.jpg|Violet hugging Cooler Violet 3 years later.JPG|Violet in the fan-made time skip Violet, Cooler, and Violinist.JPG|Violet tells Cooler her tragic story Violet and Cooler 2.jpg|"Hello, Cooler" Violet and Cooler.jpg Scrounger and Violet.jpg Sweethearts in Trouble.jpg|"What do we do now, Cooler?" Summer Time Violet and Momo.jpg Violet in Summer Attire.jpg|Violet during the summer Momo_x_violet.JPG|Violet with Momo New Violet.png|Violet's new clothes in the fan-made series Victoria and her ancestors.png|Violet, Momo and Victoria Momo and violet vanderfeller on valentine s day by poundpuppiesrock1991-d9rlsgr.png Trivia Along with Scrounger and Barkerville, Violet made a cameo appearance at the beginning of Cooler's flashback in Wagga Wagga. It is unclear whether Violet and the others used to be residents of Wagga Wagga or what happened to them after the Wagga Wagga incident. Violet never appeared again for the remainder of the TV Series. Gail Matthius, who provided the voice of Violet Vanderfeller in the TV Special, was known as the voice of Shirley the Loon in the 1990's TV Series, Tiny Toons Adventures and was on Saturday Night Live from 1980 to 1981. In the TV Special, Violet claims that she and her family are from Hempstead. The Scarsdale Vanderfellers were never revealed. According to a Character Sheet seen in the Norman Rockwell Museum, Violet was called the Nose. Do you think Violet Vanderfeller should be a member of the Pound Puppies if the TV Series is remade? Yes, because I haven't seen her since the 1985 TV Special. No, she's too rich. *No Comment* If Violet Vanderfeller was to appear in the remake of the TV Series, which character design is best for Violet? The 1985 Design. The 1986 Design. Well... You know... Let me think about it... Do you think Violet Vanderfeller should be Cooler's girlfriend? Oh yes! Violet is very kind and sweet toward him. Are you kidding me? Cooler didn't even remember her name! I don't know. Category:Pound Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Special Characters Category:Guest Starring Characters in TV Series Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Lovers Category:Violet's Family Category:Momo's Family Category:Parents Category:Aristocrats Category:Book Characters Category:Victoria's Family Category:Tim's Family Category:Ancestors Category:Elaine's Family Category:Animals